Reunion
by MazePhoenix
Summary: A reunion set after the movie so spoilers for that. Frank comes back for Tim. In a romantic way. Not mine, just borrowing. Brief mention of a folks from Oz and Law and Order:SVU.


2010, Baltimore.

It's fairly early in the day, the sun peaking out of the sky painting the buildings with a reddish hue. In a small café two men are having an animated discussion. One of them, tall and lanky and with brown hair with specks of gray in it has a forlorn expression. The other, a black man who's a head shorter, has truly animated features and a very determined expression. His hands are held together, almost like he's praying. Right now that's not what he's doing.

"You're coming with me and that's that" he says, voice low and urgent. "No arguments. This time we're doing this my way"

His companion shakes his head and replies quietly "I can't. Your wife Frank..You do have a wife"

"Not anymore" says Frank, voice slightly bitter. He looks vaguely irritated.

"What happened to Mary?" wonders Tim and takes a bite of a bagel.

"She met someone else..Said I was too emotionally distant"

"You are. You always were. Shut like a clam. "

"Maybe..Look the point is she left..Took the kids and left.."

"I'm so sorry. But I am seeing someone." says Tim in passing.

"Who?" Frank's voice is colder than usual.

"Stacy..she'a a colleague" says Tim and looks guilty.

"How old is she, this Stacy?" asks Frank with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thirty..She's real sweet. We met last year."

"So she's young and beautiful and probably pretty clever. But she's not me is she Tim? No contest. You always wanted me didn't you? " No answer. Tim has a pained smile on his face.

"Why now? It's been ten years with barely a word. Ten years alone here without you" says Tim.

"I had Mary. I couldn't" insists Frank.

"And now you can? And I'm supposed to just up and leave..Stacy and just go be with you.." he protests and puts his coffee down.

"We'll be together. For always. Better or worse." says Frank almost solemnly.

"I'm still not sure you're sincere.."

"When was I anything else Tim?"

"I don't know..You know I followed your advice ten years ago..I didn't turn myself in for killing Ryland..I didn't kill myself..I was just miserable and alone. "

"You don't have to be alone anymore. I mean this. I want you with me. It was always you and me" he says.

"So you want me to go with you to New York and live happily ever after is that it?"

"Yes. That's exactly it" says Frank and smiles a little.

"Say it"

"What?"

"You know what"

"I do. I always did."

"Say it Frank. If you say it I'll go with you"

"I love you, you big dummy"

"We never.." So much unsaid and undone. So many years already lost.

"I know. We will. Soon."

"Have you ever..with a man?"

"No. But you have right? You'll show me."

"I'll teach you"

"Uh huh..finally an area you have more expertise in" says Frank and he's almost laughing.

"There's never really been anyone else. They were just practice." notes Tim absently.

"I knew that. Are you coming with me?"

"Yes. You knew that"

"I wanted to hear you say it"

"I do love you so help me God" says Tim very earnestly, hazel eyes sparkling.

"Good. That makes two of us. You know if we do something together I won't allow it to be anything less than perfect. " he says and grins.

"I love your confidence" He takes his coat from the chair and puts it on.

"Yeah..It's hard not to" notes Frank and touches Tim's arm almost like by accident.

They leave and walk close to each other, almost touching again. On the street corner they look like any pair of friends. Later they'll do things in the dark that only lovers do. It'll be perfection.

"You know I once met an ex-con." says Tim voice lazy and satisfied. "He kept mentioning his dead lover. How no one else ever came close. I know that feeling so well. But you're alive..here with me that's so great"

"What was he to you this ex-con?"

"Nothing. A ship in the night. A fellow traveler in misfortune. "

"How poetic..He have a name this fellow traveler?"

"Beecher. He was in for a drunk driving charge..killed a little girl"

"Nice friends you're making while I'm away" says Frank and smiles a little.

"Did you know Munch is married?" asks Tim.

"Again?"

"He's been happily married for seven years. Hell has officially frozen over."

"Who's the lucky lady?"

"Monique Jeffries..an ex-partner of his from SVU. Smart lady too"

"Wonders never cease"'

"I know..oh shit, shit.."

"What?" Frank is doing things to Tim's equilibrium with his hand.

"Stacy..I forgot about her.." he notes and sighs a little. He can barely remember her pretty face. Or any of the promises he made her. They have faded like a bad dream. The last ten years seem like something he dreamed as well. Only Frank is real.

"That's how I planned it" says Frank and kisses Tim hard on the mouth.

.


End file.
